


Got Yourself In Cold Water

by HiddlesPirate



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Based on Tom Hiddleston's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge// Reader wakes up to find her partner up for the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Yourself In Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, sorry about any mistakes, it's 1 am and I wrote it on my phone. I got the idea from Tom's Ice Bucket Challenge. Enjoy -Pirate Tom

I heard birds twittering and rain on the window as I started to surface from the dream world I was in, the dream I was having, of my partner and I lying in the long grass, his body over mine, his arms wrapped and his tongue seeking enterence as the sound of children playing filled the still summers evening air. I groaned and rolled onto my back, to find myself in my partner's bed, my legs tangled in the sheets, the blanket pulled up to my bare breast as I managed to crack open my eyelids, to take in the room I had stumbled into earlier that morning. After landing in Northern Ireland late last night, and passing through customs, I met Gwen, blonde extension extraordinaire, and Tom's PA, with DD cup boobs pushed up to her ears, and a low cut dress and killer fuck-me pumps that made me squirm uncomfortably, and she drove me the hour long drive to Tom's place, where I barely drugged my suitcase through the door only to stumble into bed and Tom's arms at 2 am. He had stirred enough to register it was me, and to wrap me up in his arms before we both fell asleep, and I certainly was dressed when I did so. I checked my phone, to find a note on it, 'really, my darling, your passcode is my birthday. I know how you hate sleeping in denim and leather, no matter how big a kink you have. I'll be here when you wake up, love you forever. Thomas.' I smiled and moaned at his message, reaching over to grab his pillow to snuggle into it, taking in his scent as I rolled on top of it, holding it tight to me. I heard a laugh followed by a 'sssh' from Tom as it travelled outside, causing me to look up at the curtain window, before curiosity got the better of me and I scrambled to look out the window, not bothering to put on one of Tom's dirty button down shirts, a few sizes too big for me, the buttons done up to show more than a little cleavage. I saw Tom, in shorts and a white T-shirt, helping a couple of guys I thought I recognised set up a bucket of water and a bucket of ice in the rain. I raised an eye brow before I registered what I was seeing; my partner was going to do the Ice Bucket Challenge, without telling me. I didn't know whether to be concerned or turned on, being a kiwi just coming home from a visit with family, the Ice Bucket Challenge had made prime time news for all the wrong reasons; a person died doing it. But I wasn't going to stop him. Who nominated him? I grabbed a shirt and put it on, stepping out onto the balcony above the patio, leaning on the railing in the rain to watch. 'Hello, my name is Tom Hiddleston and I'm here accepting Nathan Fillion's nomination to take the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge,' he said, talking to the camera, as I watched him explaining what he was doing, inadvertently giving me a fantastic view of his ass as he bent over to pick up the buckets. I watched as he braced himself seconds before a bucket of ice cold water hit him, leaving nothing to the imagination, the vision of my sexy ass partner dripping, as his see through shirt clung to his every contour, too much for me to bare. I turned and ran through the bedroom, down the stairs to ran through the kitchen, to slip slightly on the patio, drawing attention to myself as the three men in the back yard all moved to stop me from slipping, before leaping into Tom's arms. 'HOLY SHIT, YOU ARE COLD!!!' I cried, as I wrapped my bare legs around his waist, his white button down shirt becoming soaked and see through instantly, his hands flying to my bare thighs, as he chuckled, letting me pull him into a deep kiss, his tongue dancing with mine as wolf whistles sounded behind me and a recognisably female tsh hit my ears. I growled, trying to pulled back before he pulled my head to his neck, muttering 'nothing, beautiful, nothing,' translating to I feel nothing for her, nothing at all, as he looked at the others. The men laughed and told him to do it, as I saw Gwen, wherever the hell she came from, looking hurt and pissed off at the scene before her. I growled, as Tom caressed my asscheek, knowing that I saw the blonde bitch as a threat, seeing her expression before kissing my lobe. I turned my head, kissing him slowly, deeply, passionately as I wound my fingers in his hair, holding him steady until I was ready to pull back, when we were both panting, gasping for air. 'Take me...' I never got to finish the sentence before he had me inside, heading upstairs to the ensuite bathroom, turning on the shower as he pressed me into the wall, kissing me with a beautiful spicy fever. I hopped down from his waist as I tugged off his shirt, dropping it with a sloppy slap, his shorts following suit before I dropped my knees, jerking his cock to his original length so I could take him in my mouth. Gods, I had missed him in my mouth, I thought as I sucked him, his reactive hand dropping to my hair as he leaned on the tiled wall, his hips moving with each thrust I made with my head. I moaned at the taste of precum in my mouth, as he pulled me up by the hair, kissing me passionately, tugging his shirt over my head, as he lifted one leg, entering me hard, extracting a cry from my throat, as he took me hard and fast, his movements putting Snake Hips to shame. I had to pull back, a loud cry leaping from my throat with every thrust of his beautiful velvet steel, his lips moving to my neck as I clawed his back. I was in heaven. Soon I had no choice but to cry out that I was cumming, and he fucked me through my orgasm, before pulling out of me, pulling me out of the shower and into the bedroom, turning me so I was face down in the bed, his tongue and lips lapping at my pussy. 'Oh, baby, you taste so good,' he groaned, taking a nibble on my clit, 'I've been craving my Misses the whole she's been away, and now,' he licked up my pussy, to tongue my ass, 'my Misses is home and I have her all to myself.' He pulled back and entered me from behind, forcing a loud groan from my lips, my head thrown back as he held my hips tight, bouncing me on his dick, his tip hitting me exactly how I liked it; painfully hard. 'Tom, fuck me, Tom, Thomas, yes Thomas, take me harder,' I panted, unable to control what was falling from my mouth, as I reached my second orgasm of the day, my cry no doubt filtering through the house, while my perfect partner rode my orgasm out. He pulled out of me and rolled me over, lying on top of me as he entered me again, my arms and legs wrapping around him as he kissed me, rolling his hips into me, my sensitive pussy reacting instantly to his hard shaft. 'Thomas, I love you,' I panted against his lips, before he groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic and hard, moaning as he rested his forehead on mine, looking me in the eye, whispering 'I love you too, my love.' His declaration of his love was unbearable for me and I screamed his name, as my strongest orgasm yet hit, my clenching pussy pulling him over the edge as well, my name falling from his lips in a roar that leave no doubt in my mind that I was his one and only. I watched as his orgasm played out on his face, his seed lining my inner walls before he collapsed on top of me, letting me kiss his chest before he rolled off of me. I rolled with him and snuggled into his chest, as we both calmed down from our semi reunion, his fingertips dancing over my back and side. He smiled down at me, playing with my lips, whispering 'hello, baby,' his touch igniting deep fires in my nerves. I smiled back, 'hello, my love,' I whispered as his hand moved to caress my slightly rounded belly, which only noticeable when I was naked. 'My two babes, finally home, so I can have my bride all to myself,' he muttered, pulling me closer to him, as I snuggled in, this was where I wanted to spend forever. In Tom Hiddleston's arms.


End file.
